Tonight
by Broken and Grim Ruin
Summary: When the friends finally find Grim, getting her back won't be as easy as they thought. She gained a problem, and a new power. Sequel to 6 Gun Quota.
1. Chapter 1

**Grim: Why the hell haven't I done this sooner?**

**Broken: Because you're always talking to Ky, and drawing pictures.**

**Grim: Oh yeah. Anyways, hey guys! Grim and Broken here bringing you the sequel to 6 Gun Quota!**

**Broken: FINALLY YOU LAZY BITCH!**

**Grim: WHATEVER! Anyways, we got a few new OCs from... me!**

**Broken: Of course.**

**Grim: Their info won't be up, because I'm too lazy to write it down.**

**Broken: True!**

**Grim: So here with us today, are a few very special people. Jasper the Lyoks, Hanabi the cat, Needles the wolf, and so on and so on.**

**Broken: You lazy whore.**

**Grim: HEY! I'm not a whore! I'm a Sakunam.**

**Broken: *singing* YOU LIE SO MUCH YOU BELIEVE YOURSELF!**

**Grim: *hits Broken with a skateboard***

**Broken: OW! WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?**

**Grim: I HAVE NO IDEA! *smiles* ENJOY!**

* * *

"_You're not going to do this, AND have them!"_

"_THEY'RE OUR CHILDREN MOTHER! NOT YOURS!"_

"_THEY ARE MY GRANDCHILDREN, AMY!"_

"_BUT I GAVE BIRTH TO THEM!'"_

"_IT DOESN'T MATTER! YOU GOT A CHOICE! EITHER THAT, OR THEM!"_

"_Come on dear. Lets go."_

"_You're leaving us?"_

"_BE QUIET!"_

"_Don't go!"_

"_Please stay!"_

SLAM

"_I'm sorry you two. Please don't cry. You'll stay with me, until you get your own place."_

"_But what about mommy and daddy?"_

"_T-they're not c-coming back, buddy. T-they left u-us!"_

**Reality**

"Morning Boo!" Jasper spoke, waking up his cousin.

"Yeah... morning. What time is it?" she asked, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"Oh, I don't know. Nine maybe?" he replied, smiling at her. The Sakunam nodded her head, and got out of bed, following the Lyoks down the stairs. She smiled at the sight of her cousin's living room. It almost reminded her of her once home. The thought of that day made her face fall, as she remembered how hard she cried.

"Come on, Grim. Sit down and tell me everything!" Jasper said, bringing the girl out of her thoughts. She shrugged, and walked over to sit by the boy.

"Yeah... I guess..." she mumbled, taking a seat next to him.

"So, what happened? Why did I find you roaming San Francisco all alone, and sad?" he asked, tilting his head.

"Well... lets just say I think I saw something that made me jump to conclusions, and I... well... left..." she explained a little. He nodded.

"I get it!" he started, a smile on his face. "Your special someone has another someone, and it made you sad."

"You're half right..." she sighed, putting her head down.

"Then what happened?" he asked.

"I thought I was his special someone, but I guess I was wrong..." she told him. The Lyoks sighed, and put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay, Boo. He just lost something he can NEVER get from someone else." he told her. The girl laughed a little.

"I guess. I don't know many people who are like me." she said quietly. Jasper smiled, and gave Grim a hug, making her feel better.

"Don't worry yourself. You'll find someone new. Someone who makes you much more happier." he promised. She shrugged.

"Hopefully." she whispered.

**Few Hours Later**

Grim opened the door, and plopped down on the couch. She looked at the note by the little stand that was by her, and picked it up.

_Grim,_

_I went out to go get Hanabi from the air port earlier, and you'll NEVER guess who I saw. IT WAS BROKEN! He also had a few of his friends with him._

"They're here? Son of a bitchin fuck!"

_And who's this Zack person he was talking about? He sounds pretty nice... and cute! He MUST be the one who will make you happy!_

"Not gonna happen, Jasp..."

_Anyways, we went out to have dinner! We were gonna invite you, but you left your phone, and wasn't there. Out again? _

"Yeah..."

_I wish you knew that it wasn't good for you, Boo. I don't want you getting hurt._

"It numbs the pain for a moment, buddy. You just don't know..."

_Well, we'll be back later, and I think I'll invite that cutie, Zack! You are SO lucky, Grim. It's not even funny!_

"NO! PLEASE DON'T BRING HIM HERE, JASPER!"

_Ta ta, and see you soon._

_Love always,_

_Jasper_

_XOXO_

Grim sighed, and threw the note out, wondering when they would get back. She looked at the clock. 3:46 P.M. _Was I out that long?_ She wondered, counting the hours she had spent out. She shrugged, and grabbed her wallet.

"Another numbing." she said to herself quietly, as she headed for the door. She took one last look at the living room, images of that one day flooding her mind.

"_Come on, you two. You'll be okay."_

Sighing, the Sakunam opened the door, and walked out.

**Twenty Minutes Later**

"So, Jasp. Where's my dearest sister, Grim?" Broken asked, as he, Jasper, Zack, and Hanabi walked into the house.

"I'm not sure. I guess she's not back yet..." he said quietly. The Kit shrugged, and looked around, taking in the sight. _Why does this place seem to familiar?_ He wondered, sitting on the couch, Hanabi and Jasper joining him.

"You gonna take part in this, Zack?" Broken asked, looking at the Misfit, who shook his head.

"No. I actually think I'm gonna take a walk around town." he replied, heading for the door.

"Okay. Don't talk to strangers or take candy from them!" the boy teased.

"I'll keep that in mind." he said, smiling a little, before he walked out.

"Well, that was a nice dinner. Thanks Broken." Hanabi spoke, smiling at the Kit, who nodded.

"It's alright." he replied, smiling back at him.

**The Golden Door**

As Zack rounded a corner, he saw a familiar looking Sakunam, walking out of the bar, her hair a mess.

"Grim!" he shouted, happiness in his voice. The girl looked at him, new bruises and cuts covering her body. She squinted her eyes, trying to see him clearly. He wondered what had gotten into her. Before he could walk over to her, she ran off, zipping into a dark ally. He followed her, wanting to talk.

"Grim!" he repeated, seeing the girl trying to hop a fence.

"N-no!" she screamed, her body shaking as she tried to climb the fence. Without a warning, a tendril wrapped around her waist, gently removing the girl from her once spot.

"LET ME GO!" she screeched, kicking the air, and clawing the tendril that held her.

"Just hold still." he said in a soothing voice. She looked at him. He remembered the day they had gotten stuck inside that castle. He remembered when she had clung to him like if she had let go, he would disappear from her forever. He thought she was calm enough to talk to, until something happened.

"HELP! COPS!" she screamed at the top if her lungs, hurting his ears. Zack grit his teeth as the heart stopping screech passed though his eardrums. He was surprised he wasn't deaf after her outburst.

"Grim! Calm down! It's okay!" he told her, gently placing her on the ground, and hugging her.

"HELP! I'M BEING ATTACKED!" she screamed once more, struggling out of his grasp.

"No! I'm not hurting you!" he spoke, looking at her. He reached into his pocket, took out her pocket watch, and opened it, the same creepy yet soothing tune playing.

"L-Lighting?" she mumbled, looking at the tiny watch in the Misfit's hands.

"Yeah... I guess... Don't you remember giving this to me?" he asked quietly. She looked at him for a moment, her eyes blank.

"You look different, Zack." she whispered, gently touching his hair.

"It's been almost a year, Grim. If you saw Broken, you would think he changed too." he told her. The girl looked at the ground. _Almost a year? That's how long I've been gone?_ She thought, the new memories passing through her mind.

"Everyone misses you Grim," Zack spoke, bringing her out of her thoughts. "Rawr's sad. Even Evil claims he misses you. We all do. What made you run away?"

"Y...you." she whispered, avoiding his eyes. He tilted his head.

"What do you mean?" he asked. She just shook her head, and pushed him away. She put the watch back into his pocket, and walked out of the ally, leaving him there in shock.

"Grim!" he called after her, catching up. She glared at him for a moment, before jumping onto a building and running off. _S...she's infected?_ Zack thought, chasing after her.

As the sun went down, Zack was already in the woods, looking around for the Sakunam.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" she screamed, jumping over him, and running away.

"I WANT TO KNOW WHY YOU LEFT!" he called after her, running past tress and bushes. He started to wonder what she was so angry about, and how she became infected. He seen her skid to a stop, making him stop his running as well. She looked back at him, and took a step back. The next thing Zack heard, was Grim screeching, as she fell off the cliff.

"GRIM!" he yelled, trying to catch her. It was too late. He didn't grab her hand. He watched as she fell into the water below, and start thrashing around to get out. _Doesn't she know she can jump out?_ He wondered, as a tendril went to grab her. She just clawed it away, and went under water.

**Broken: You weren't even gonna tell them that you made yourself infected?**

**Grim: YES! I thought it would be an awesome surprise!**

**Broken: You suck!**

**Grim: FUCK YOU TOO!**

**Broken: WHATEVER! BYE GUYS! AND SORRY IF YOUR OC WASN'T INCLUDED! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Broken: Hello everyone. Yes. We're back with a chapter!**

**Grim: Yeppers, and we even got our first troll!**

**Broken: Oh, how lovely. **

**Grim: Indeed. Anyways, kid. If you don't like the story, get the fuck outta here. We're not here to please you motherfuckers, alright? We're here because we love writing.**

**Broken: And it's sad how you don't have an account.**

**Grim: Yep, cause now it's live! Congratulations. You're in our A.N. Oh, you must feel so special!**

**Broken: Yeah! Because only special people get on this thing!... okay... I lied. You don't have to be special.**

**Grim: Uh-huh. You either got to be a failing troll (you), or you gotta be a buddy that has an OC, or something we feel like adding.**

**Broken: You guys should know our rule. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE FUCKING STORY, GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE, AND NEVER RETURN! **

**Grim: And who the hell is a Mary Sue? I'm not, and surely Broken isn't. Zack can't be, and neither can Jasper and Hanabi. They all have problems.**

**Broken: No offense Zack.**

**Grim: Yeah. No offense. Anyways, just thought I'd say that. ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

**Broken: AND IF NOT OH WELL!**

* * *

After being in the water a while, Zack had finally dragged Grim out.

"What is your problem?" he asked, watching as she curled into a tight ball. "First you run away, and then you don't even want my help when you're drowning? I don't get it!"

"No one said I was smart..." she mumbled, not even looking at him. He sighed, and helped her up.

"Come on. Lets go." he said quietly, helping her towards the town.

The walk back was silent. Anytime Zack had asked her something, she always kept quiet, and usually avoided his gaze.

"So... what have you been doing since you left?" he asked, hoping she would answer. She shrugged, and gave a little squeak. _Not the reply I was hoping for..._ He thought, giving a tiny sigh.

"Why aren't you talking?" he asked, looking at her a little sad. She gave him another shrug.

"Just don't feel like it..." she whispered, her voice quiet and hard to hear.

"Please tell me what's wrong. I can probably help you." he begged. She shook her head a little. Reaching over, he took her hand in his.

"Come on. You know I can help." he told her.

"No." she said quietly, taking her hand back. He sighed, and put his head down.

"At least say hi to everyone, Grim. They all miss you." he spoke, looking at her a little. She nodded, and followed him to the hotel the others were staying in.

**Hilton Hotel**

"GRIM!" Rawr and Shatter screamed, hugging the Sakunam as hard as they could. She didn't return it. She only stood there, a small smile on her face.

"We've missed you!" Shatter spoke, looking at the girl.

"Yeah, I know. Zack told me so." she replied quietly. As time passed, many more of the Sakunam's friends came out, all hugging her.

"How dare you leave us!" Broken said, as he walked up behind his sister.

"How dare you shout!" she replied, smiling at the Kit, who gave her a hug.

"Why did you leave?" Rev asked, staring at the girl. She only shrugged, not looking at the Misfit.

"Because she's crazy." Broken mumbled. The comment he made got him a punch in the arm by his sister.

"No. That's not it!" she replied, glaring at him.

"Then what was it?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"Don't you have something to blow up?" she hissed, gritting her teeth. The Kit thought for a moment, before smiling.

"OH YEAH!" he said happily, running away.

"So... what was the reason?" Nny asked, looking at the girl, who only shrugged.

"Really don't wanna talk about it." she said quietly, looking at the ground. No one spoke, all of them at a loss for words.

"Are you staying?" Mark finally asked, breaking the silence. Once more, Grim shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe?" she replied, looking at the Deth.

"Please stay." Yumi said quietly, her eyes staring at her friend.

"I guess I can..." Grim spoke, making most of them smile.

"YAY!" Rawr shouted happily, hugging the Sakunam once more, everyone soon joining in.

As the hours passed, the time was close to one in the morning, and Grim didn't try falling asleep. She just sat on the bed, Zack sleeping peaceful beside her. Taking out a small picture, Grim found herself going back to her childhood, remembering everything that happened when she was six. She could remember walking home with Broken after school, sometimes stopping at the store to get something for both of them. They usually slowly walked home, for fear that their parents would be in yet another fight.

Throughout the years of her having the only picture she had of her, Broken, and her parents, she figured something out. She figured out how much she hated her mother and father for leaving. She figured out how much she hated that cult Hell Shade, and how happy she was killing the leaders. She figured out how much Broken meant to her. She promised she would get revenge on whoever harmed her brother. She promised she would even give her life to make sure he was okay.

Memories passed through Grim's mind, as the once picture she held near and dear became the reason for her hate, even though it wasn't. Standing up, she grabbed a box of matches she found, and went out onto the balcony. She took one last look at her family photo, remembering everything up until the day her parents left. Then, without another thought, she lit the match, and brought the burning fire to the picture. The corner she had lit quickly caught fire, allowing the flame to spread around the photo. She watched it burn, wishing that she could just get rid of the memories of her past life. _All of it caused my new problem._ She hissed in her mind, her red eyes watching the picture burn, and her lips soon turning into a smile. She then let the picture drop to the ground, once she felt the need to no longer hold onto it. She watched what was left of the photo drop to the ground, and put the box of matches on the ground, staring at the ground.

"What are you doing out here? Aren't you cold?" a voice came, only belonging to Zack. The Sakunam looked at the boy, and shrugged.

"I'm fine," she replied quietly, looking up at the dark sky. "I just couldn't sleep..."

"So you came out here?" he asked, putting an arm around her. She nodded.

"Yeah... I guess so..." she said, soon turning her attention to the ground where her picture had dropped, avoiding the gaze of the Misfit.

"Why are you really out here?" he asked, looking at her. Her ears fell against her hair, the small flames not even trying to set it ablaze.

"Just got rid of something." she told him quietly, now trying to search for the little piece of paper that had that image on it.

"Got rid of what?" he asked. The girl grit her teeth.  
"GOD IT'S TWENTY QUESTIONS WITH YOU!" she shouted, slight tears forming in her eyes, as she pushed his arm away, and walked into the room.

"I don't get why you're like this, Grim." he spoke, following her.

"Like what, Zack? So insane? Have you not seen my life?" she hissed, glaring at him. "I'm infected, and have a fucking memory I want to get rid of! Nothing makes it go away!" she shouted, leaning against a wall, allowing a few tears to slide down her cheeks.

"It's okay." he told her in a soother voice. A little surprisingly, she allowed the Misfit to give her a hug.

"I just want my old life back." she muttered, her voice muffled by the boy's shirt. He gently placed a kiss on her head, patting her back.

"Don't worry, Grim. Everything will be okay. Doesn't everything turn out fine for us?" he spoke, looking into her watery eyes.

"Now that I think of it... No! It doesn't!" she told him.

"Just trying to cheer you up..." he said quietly. For once, Grim smiled. Zack hadn't seen that smile for almost a year. _Please let this mean everything will go back to normal._ He thought, feeling the girl hug him tighter. Fighting the urge to ask why she had ran off, he just led her to the bed, gently laying her down.

"You're gonna be alright now, right?" he asked, looking at her. "No running away this time?"

"Promise I won't leave." she told him, a smile on her face. Smiling back, Zack got in bed, and kissed her cheek, feeling the coolness on his lips. He watched her close her eyes and drift off, before slowly doing the same thing.

**Broken: There it is!**

**Grim: Yes! But we're not done yet!**

**Broken: To our awesome friend: XENA!**

**Grim: Buddy, don't say sorry to this failing troll. Lets face it. He ain't gonna leave, with you trying to be all nice. Let thy Grim handle it.**

**Broken: And because I fear what you're going to say, I'll say it! KID! GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT! GET THE FUCK OFF OUR STORY, NOW! **

**Grim*mumbles* Full Metal Jacket**

**Broken: IF I WANTED TO SAY THAT I WOULD!**

**Grim: I'm thinking of it...**

**Broken: Say it. I dare you.**

**Grim: OKAY!**

**Broken: Seriously?**

**Grim*nods* I WILL RIP YOUR BALLS OFF, SO YOU CANNOT CONTAMINATE THE REST OF THE WORLD!**

**Broken: This is why we gotta lay off the movies...**

**Grim: Who gives a fuck? My life. Not theirs!**

**Broken: And that's all the time we have.**

**Grim: Aw! Really?**

**Broken: No, but I don't want you going all R. Lee Ermey on these guys.**

**Grim: WHATEVER!**

**Broken: Bye guys! **

**Grim: SEE YA! *waves***


End file.
